


Fight Me

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Allison share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://gayrretthawke.tumblr.com/post/122574462463/firstjumperonfire-okcupidescapades-one-time
> 
> Posted here: http://gayrretthawke.tumblr.com/post/122574887568/the-door-quietly-slammed-closed-behind-allison-as
> 
> Relationship goals tbh
> 
> Written on my phone really late at night

The door quietly slammed closed behind Allison as she entered the room-- Leonard could practically hear her flinch at the sound, but didn't look up from the book he was reading. He'd been waiting all night for her, and, though he would never actually admit it, she knew.

Allison stumbled through the room, wrestling out of her clubbing outfit and into a dirty t-shirt covered in dried paint before crawling into bed, attaching herself to his side. Leonard took a moment to wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead, the smell of alcohol burning his nostrils.

"I could beat the shit out of you," she whispered, hardly coherent and eyes drooping closed.

"I know," he chuckled.


End file.
